


The Office Party

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [56]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Q's having trouble thinking of a gift for the office party.





	The Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 19 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'creation' (I stretched it to 'create') and 'Secret Santa' at adventdrabbles.

"You could create something?"

"For the Secret Santa? No."

"Why not?"

"First, I don't have time. Second, when I create something, it's a personal gift or for MI6."

"And what is a Secret Santa if not an exchange of personal gifts?"

"Stop misconstruing my words. You've received enough of my tech to know how personal they are."

"I do like a nice exploding watch."

"And the coffee maker."

"Oh, the coffee maker. I'm still not sure which I love more."

"Which?"

"You, the coffee maker, or the watch. You do give the best presents."

"Hmph. But you see what I mean? I can't just create something."

"But apparently neither can you go to the nearest shop and just buy something."

"Quite."

"I still do not understand why. It's an office party, Q. It's not meant to be a good gift. You could buy some tea and coffee and put it inside a nice basket."

"...that might work."

"Check your desk drawer. Lower left."

"...James, what on Earth?"

"Now off you pop to that insipid party and let me go murder someone."

"Don't blow anything up."

"And the same to you. Just because you're bored does not mean that you get to set off the fire alarms."

"Behave."

"I will if you will."

"Ha. Go, James. Save the free world."

"And you save me some cake. I think Eve made her famous chocolate cake."


End file.
